Bluetooth® is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances. Bluetooth® supports audio through an advanced audio distribution profile (A2DP). Most modern mobile phones and audio devices support A2DP and there is a large marketplace for Bluetooth® speakers that can play audio sourced from Bluetooth® audio devices, such as mobile phones.
Most Bluetooth® speakers are single unit objects that render audio in a single place. They usually have low power requirements and are intended for a single listener in a quiet room. Using traditional Bluetooth® standards, a Bluetooth® speaker system can connect up to 7 devices in a single piconet. Audio may be routed from one A2DP source device to another A2DP sink device in the piconet. Several proprietary solutions allow a second A2DP sink device which provides for a total of two speakers to simultaneously play the same audio. Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations in the prior art.